


You got a friend in me

by K_clear



Category: Hockey RPF, Kasperi Kapanen - Fandom, little gay - Fandom, william nylander - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_clear/pseuds/K_clear
Summary: William is convinced he's gonna get traded but Kasperi will be there to tell him he wont





	

"I am gonna get traded,"

The  blonde boy whined shoving his face into the couch pillows, so he can't see the T.V. anymore but he can still here the analyst discuss all the possible trades and his name seems to be coming up more often than any others. He regrets no going out with his friends tonight, now he's all alone and over thinking.

'I am going to be trade....I can feel it :(' 

'No you won't stop that!' Will could almost the swat to the back of the head you would of got from his Finnish friend for saying that, a small smile graces his once sad lips. Finally mustering the courage to look at the TV again, his player profile is on the screen and he instantly wants to burst into tears. He's trade worthy and he knows it but he doesn't want to leave Toronto, he made a life here.

   Knocking at the door made his heart race and he instantly in panic mode, his face is drenched with tears and there's no hiding that, his eyes are red and puff, just like his cheeks. His hair is a mess having run his hands through his blonde locks continuously with stress and pulling at it every time "William Nylander" and "Trade" were in the same sentence. Its a mystery to how he hasn't pulled out his hair by now.

When the knocking continues, he takes a shaky breathe and tries to tame is wild locks before he gets to the door, accepting that his face will show he was crying regardless even if he wipes the tears. After a long pause he slowly opens the door to be pulled into to strong hug. The air leaves his body at contact. When he takes a deep breathe in its the familiar scent that is Kasperi Kapanen.

  
"Kassu," Will breathed.

He instantly is in tears again, sobbing as Kasperi tightens the embrace when Williams arms are around his torso, Will tucking his head under his chin. Kappy drags his hand up and down Wills back in rhythm with his breathing. Kasperi doesn't miss the flex in his back muscle, letting his hands feel over the bunches of muscle more for him now rather than to soothe the smaller blonde.

     After about ten minutes in the embrace, William pulls away calm now but embarrassed and ushers his friend into the apartment, shutting  the door after him. detouring into the kitchen to grab two beers and something to munch on, because now is the time to eat his emotion.

"Popcorn or nachos?" Will called out from the kitchen door way peeking his head to see Kasperi spread on the couch, it was now that  Will see that his friend is still dressed in his game day suit. Fighting the urge to let his eyes linger on certain parts that are emphasized by the tight material of the dress pants but his eyes do linger on the top buttons that are undone to his abdomen , showing off smooth chest and his gold chain, his attention is brought back to food when Kappy agrees on Nachos over popcorn.

"Good because I was making nachos regardless of what you said," Will winked and darting back into the kitchen, where he can't be seen checking out his straight male friend.  His breathing is slightly faster than it should be just like his heart, 'that's what you get for checking out your once teammate' he scold himself, before getting busy with the nachos, which consists of tortilla chips on a baking sheet smoothed with shuddered cheese and chicken from the night before and stuck into the oven.

  
  Setting the timer on his phone for 5 minutes, he makes his way back to the damn TV and a now shirtless Kappy, good think Will hadn't taken a sip of beer yet or it would be all over his hard wood flooring, trying to maintain his composure Will pushes Kappy's feet off the couch so he can sit but Kappy's feet go no where, Will hadn't really pushed that hard anyways but he pouts as he sets the beer down out of the reach of Kappy.

"Mooove so I can sit," Will braces Kappy's ankles ready to push again, but Kasperi flexes his legs as he shakes his head in refusal.

  
"Kasperi Samu Kapanen move your legs or else," Willie trying to summon his most threating face and voice.

  
"Or else what? hmm" Kasperi challenged calling the blonde bluff, before really think what the or else was going to be Will flops his weight over him, clearly winding Kasperi as he groans,

  
"or I'll do this," William smirks resting his smooth cheek against Kasperi's chest, thankful he shaved this morning because bread burn is just mean but really Kappy does deserve it right now.

  
"You're lucky I shaved or you could have serious beard burn on your boob," William teases rubbing his cheek against the smooth muscular chest that is Kasperi, before resting his hands on the chest and his chin now looking at Kappy's slightly reddened cheeks and pouting lips, Wills eyes lingering longer on his friends lips more than a friend should before looking into green eyes with his brilliant blues, more so now after crying.

  
"Ugh Will you're fat get off," Kappy whines but doesn't move, he could easily push Will off but doesn't and they both know that.

  
"I am not fat you ass hat," William sticks his tongue out after glaring at him. Kappys arms snake around Wills waist and squeeze. "I know but you are heavy," Kappy whines at the end just as the timer on Wills phone goes off, William wanted to smash his phone at this moment he didn't want to leave Kasperi's embrace. Will carefully removes his body from Kappy before making his way into the kitchen for the nachos. Willies isn't even that hungry for food now, he's now craving a 6'1" Finnish blonde on his couch , but he makes the nachos anyways because maybe he can satisfy his hunger with food like a normal human being.

 

  
With the slightest pout the swede makes his way to the couch again this time food in hand, his lips lift at the sight of an unmoved laying kasperi, who continues to lay stretch across the entire.

Without a word Will pulls the coffee table closer to the couch before placing the plate down and pushing the beers so they can. It's reach everything. Changing the channel to a random movie station that was on it was some romantic drama one but Kasperi didn't complain, so William shrugged and resumed his position from earlier on top of the tall blonde, small goose bumps spreading over Williams body when Kasperi lays his hand on the centre of Wills shoulders.

"Cold?" Kasperi asks noticing the bumps along Williams pale shoulders, as he's wear a tank and loose workout shorts. William just nodded not trusting his voice because he's anything but cold but Kappy makes the goosebumps worse when he starts rubbing his hand up and down Williams spine.

They stay cuddled up long after the food is done and the beer is drank. Nothing is said, because there's nothing to say. They continue watching sappy movies, not caring that this is something straight friends do. Williams starts to think he might be annoying now laying in his friend trying to find an excuse to get up. He notices the empty beer.

"Want another beer?" William whispers for no reason, maybe it's because he doesn't want to move or he fears everything will fall apart if he's louder, maybe Kasperi will snap back into reality and push him off.

"Yeah, that'd be great " Kasperi whispers back, he's fears the same as Will but neither are aware that it's mutual.

Not really thinking what he's doing William slides his body down Kappys, earning a strangled sound from Kasperi making William jerk up.

"Oh my god! Did I hurt you? I'm sorry," William now sitting with his knees on either side of kasperi  and his bum is just below kappys crotch, Willies cheeks flush and he gets off before a comment could be made.

Fishing a beer from the bottom rack of the fridge Williams bends over, makes Kasperi ground quietly to himself as the fridge is the only thing in the kitchen that can be seen from the living room. Kappy works on getting his body uncontrolled and then his breathing . He watches as the shorter blonde works around the kitchen to get the cap off the beer before returning, he doesn't move much other than sitting slightly but still cover the couch making it impossible for will to sit anywhere else.

"You're not having one?" Kappy asked when will makes it back to the couch handing Kappy his beer which he practically chugs, William stays standing.

"What are you doing?" Kappy asked setting his beer down before return to his first laying position.

"Waiting for you to move," William fakes a teasing smile not wanting to seem like he's throwing himself at the other boy. Kappy shakes his head.

"Move," Willie whines.

"No," before William can continue to protest he is pulled down on top of Kasperi, around a surrounding his waist making him unable to get up or move.

"You're warm, I'm cold. Now shut up and watch....this movie," Kappy paused not knowing the movie but Willie didn't protest anymore, melted into Kappys warm body happily.

"You know if you got traded, I'd have a better chance at being called up," Kappy teased lightly  holding his breathe waiting for the other boys reaction.  When William laughs he starts to breathe again.

Adjusting so Will can look at Kappys face with his hands under his chin, "you'll be called up soon and you know it, you've been killing it," Will softly smiled at the look of hope in his friends eyes.

"My manger has hinted but I don't want get my hopes up," a small frown tugged on his lips thinking about playing in the NHL.

"Oh Kassu," William wrapped his arms around Kasperi and squeezed tucking his head under his chin, his ear against the other boys chest. Kappys hands are rubbing circles over Wills back and continues as they watch the movie that on that is now a horror movie which makes William tense at the realization but relaxes when Kappy adds more pressure to the circles, which actually crack his back and Will let out a quick moan and a chuckle from Kappy.

Half way through the movie, kasperi's hand rest dangerously low on Williams back who is very aware of his hunger from earlier was not satisfied, testing the waters  Willie pulled him self further up Kappys body so the hand on his back is on his ass.  He smirks with Kappy tenses but his flexs his fingers lightly on his bottom but doesn't move them.

Unable to focus on the movie anymore with the hand on his ass, he starts drawing random designs on Kappys chest with one hand and the other gets lost in his hair at the nape of Kasperis neck.

Kappy doesn't do or say anything out warmly but on the inside he was dying.  He was in bliss his hand on William Nylander fat muscular ass as the same boy has his hands on him. If his body wasn't so awake he would've fallen asleep, William too.

Further testing the waters Williams starts to pull very very softly on the dark blonde hair, almost so softly Kappy couldn't tell, but when he started adding pressure he could feel the shivers under him and the hand in his bottom tighten ever so slightly. Feeling risky he pulls harder and a moan slips out from both boys as William pulled Kasperi squeezed in reaction.

In a blink of an eye , William was on his with Kasperi over him, eyes dark and pupils blow.

"You're playing with fire," Kappy draws out voice low, eyes roaming all over Williams face trying to judge what he's thinking.

"You're gonna get burnt," Kasperi voice lower and raspier, driving William crazy.

"Oh yeah, if by getting burnt you mean you'll kiss me, I'll take it,"

Just like that Kasperis lips are on Williams, who Buries his hands in the others hair ,pulling lightly drawing many moans and whines.

Hands roaming, hips moving. William flips them over so he's on top and Kappys hands are instantly cover his ass squeezing lightly and hard. Kasperi pulls away making Willie whines.

"I love your ass, I always watch you walk away no matter what your wear but the less the better," he groans pulls William down into another aggressive kiss, tongue meeting and teeth clashing, as they explore each other bodies.

"You're" kiss "really good" more kissing "at cheering" kiss "people up," William gets out between kisses. "Well, I know you're not getting traded and I didn't really think we'd end the night like this," Kasperi said shrug his shoulder, his lips red and swollen. 

"Well, it worked" William a sloppy smile on his too swollen lips.

That's how their night continued, kissing and movies with occasional feel here or there.


End file.
